Show Me Your TEETH!
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: Hana is just a normal Day Class student, but one thing makes her different: She isn't all 'fan girl' towards the Night Class. Well, until Rido Kuran steals her attention. After learning of Rido's true being, she atempts to clear her muddy water history.


Shirabuki Hana, Age 17, was a short girl with dark brown hair that rested on her back. Her skin was pale, paler than the normal person. Her eyes were soft; the prettiest shade of green ever seen. Hana's face was smooth and round. Her style matched her complexion: simple yet classical and charming.

It was her 3rd year at Cross Academy. The school was small since it was still new. She was in the Day Class and lived with her classmate, Fugjioka Misora in the Sun dormitory. She enjoyed the school. The only problem was her hate for her fellow Day classmates. She envied the Night Class. Her older siblings had been in the Night Class, so why couldn't she? The Night Class wore gallant uniforms of pure white while she wore solid black. The Night Class was also full of the most powerful and richest in the whole school.

With her new black uniform on, she walked up to the Sun dormitory which she knew so well. She dragged her large suitcase up with her to the 3rd floor.

"Hello, Shirabuki-san! Ready for the new year?" Fugjioka-san asked as I walked into our dorm.

"You know me well, Fugjioka-san! You know I'm almost never ready for school!" Hana smiled.

"Look, it's the Night Class boys! I wonder is there are any new cute boys!" Fugjioka-san giggled, pointing at the window.

"All the Night Class boys are perfect-looking!" Hana said, looking at the window.

About 30 young men walked up the step to the Moon dormitory.

Hanna recognized Kuran Haruka, one of the most popular boys in the school. Many girls tried to approach him but now one but his sister, Juri, could get his attention.

"Look at that guy! He looks homeless!" Fugjioka-san pointed to a rough looking boy. His long black hair was thick and messy. His bangs blew into his eyes. It looked as if a brush had never met his hair before. His white uniform looked abnormal against his bushy black hair.

"I'll make tea." Fugjioka-san went over to her suitcase and got the ingredients for tea. Without any form of indication, the untidy boy glanced over at Hana through the window. Instead of continuing walking, he stopped. He kept staring at her and smiled. His eyes were so strange. His right eye was blue and his left was red. Hana could fell her face getting hot. She was stopped dead in her tracks by his gaze. The strange thing was that he wasn't staring at Fugjioka-san since she was not visible in the kitchen through the windows. He was staring at her. Kuran Haruka came up to this boy and dragged him away.

"Tea's done!" Fugjioka-san said, carrying a kettle of piping hot tea.

"Thanks, Fugjioka-san." Hana sat down and sipped the tea slowly.

"Please. We've been friends for 3 years. Call me Misora." Fugjioka-san smiled.

"Alright, Fu-, I mean, Misora. Call me Hana." Hana returned the smile.

"Did you see any boys you fancy?" Misora giggled.

"Possibly. That homeless boy was handsome." Hana blushed, moving her long hair to over her blushing cheeks.

"Hana! We must meet him! C'mon!" Misora, being the impulsive person she is, ignored the tea she had just made and pulled Hana outside.

Misora ran towards the Moon dormitory.  
"Misora, slow down!" Hana shouted. All of a sudden, the messy looking boy appeared in front of them out of thin air. But Misora was running too fast to stop. Misora and Hana crashed into the boy. Misora remained on her feet, but Hana fell to the ground. She winced, expecting a hard ground. But it was soft. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the messy haired boy below her, cushioning her fall.

The fact that he suffered the pain from the hard ground and saved her made Hana blush. A lot.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Hana got up as quickly as she could. She outstretched her hand to help him up as well.

"Why, thank you. My name is Kuran Rido." He smiled.

"I am Shirabuki Hana. It's nice to meet you Kuran-san. This is my friend Fugjioka-san." Hana smiled.

"Like wise, Shirabuki-san." He smiled back. He had a seductive smile. "Where were you two heading?"

"Just to meet yo-!" Misora started.

"Just to see the library! I've been here for 3 years and I still haven't seen it!" Hana cut Misora off. She tried to save herself by fake laughing.

"Can I show you myself? I've been there many times before." Kuran-san asked.

Hana blushed a little. "I'd like that. I'll see you later, Misora!" Hana waved goodbye and followed Kuran-san.

They walked for awhile until Rido made a wrong turn.

"It's this way." Hana mumbled.

"What was that? So you have been there before. You lied." Rido crossed his arms.

"Well, you made the wrong turn. You said you had been there loads of times. You lied too." Hana crossed her arms as well.

"Ha-ha. Can you blame a guy for wanting to spend time with a pretty girl?" Rido smirked.

"Oh…" Hana blushed a lot at that comment. She tried to lower her head so her hair covered her face.

Of course, that caused Rido to laugh more.

"I'm glad I ran into you. Say, if you need anything, call for me. Really, just open a window and yell. I'll be waiting." Rido winked.

"O-kay…I will, Kuran-san." Hana smiled.

"Kuran-san is my father. Call me Rido. Now, I have some work I need to get done. I'll be seeing, I mean, _hearing_ you." Rido nodded and smiled, walking back towards the Moon Dormitory.

Hana felt a little light headed. She had just made friends with a drop dead _sexy_ Night Class boy. And to top it all off, he said she was pretty!

'_Stop it, Hana! You barely know him! Yet you are already getting butterflies…'_She tried to calm herself down, but failed miserably.


End file.
